


Black Butler: Book of Nephilim

by Gemtopia



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemtopia/pseuds/Gemtopia
Summary: To most people, growing up in the Phantomhive Manor would be a luxury, an easy life...But not for ten year old Charlotte Michaelis.Life for young Charlotte is anything but easy or luxurious, especially when your the youngest servant in the manor. Every morning Charlotte wakes up, get's dressed and begins her day serving her Master Ciel.But thing's are about to change for young Charlotte.And she's not exactly your average little girl.The year is now 1910, October 31.It's been ten years since the last episode of the Black Butler series and nothing is what it seems.The Ciel running the Phantomhive Manor now isn't the Ciel we all know and love.The upbeat loving servant's aren't the same either.Meyrin has been locked away in an Asylum.The walking dead are roaming through England.Lizzy is now a Reaper.And young Charlotte is about to conjure someone who will set it all straight...(Based off of the Black Butler Anime series.)(!WARNING! The plot of this story is based on both fact's and theories from the show and manga)





	1. Prologue: A Note from Charlotte

At first I could barely remember my mother.

She was taken away so quickly and I was so young at the time.

As for my father, my  _ real _ father, he had never been around and so I hadn’t known him at all. Luckily I still had my Uncle Baldroy to raise me.

At the time I had believed  _ him _ to be my true father...but I was wrong.

I always knew I was different.

Not because I couldn’t go to school like other children, or due to the fact that I was always the most worked servant in the manor.

But because I knew I could do things….

Because I could see things and hear things that others couldn’t.

Eventually I discovered why I was so different.

Along with a few other astonishing secrets as well and it all started when I was just ten years old…

But before I tell you, you must understand something.

I am not the same as I once was…

I’ve changed…

And you must remember…

The year is now 1919 and the events of which I am about to tell you, took place almost thirty years ago…


	2. His Servant, A Child

The day it all happened was my birthday.

October 31, 1910.

Most children, on their birthday, would be playing and celebrating their special day with friends and family. But not me. I was a servant, a maid and I had chores to due and thing's for my Master that had to be done. On this day I would be turning ten years old. I remember waking up in my little cot, realizing what day it was and smiled, still half asleep. My little cot was in the servants quarters and it always sat next to my Uncle Baldroy's, whom at the time I called father. The servants quarters were in the very back of the manor. All of us, except for master Phantomhive, lived in a building that had been added on to the manor. In the summer time it was smothering hot and freezing cold in the winter. I remember that our quarters were sectioned off. One side of the building was for the men and the other was for the women... if we ever had any.

Of course I was a young woman myself but I was also a child and therefore I wanted to be near my father.

Sitting up in my makeshift bed, I noticed that everyone was missing from they're cot's. Taking a moment to awake, I then realized, maybe I had overslept! Suddenly I jumped out of bed and quickly changed clothes. I had always feared waking up late because I knew master Phantomhive would not be pleased with me. Practically stepping into my shoes, I ran past the parlor and into the manor's kitchen. Immediately I was surprised by my Uncles, jumping out and yelling surprise.

"Oh Papa!" I laughed.

"Happy Birthday little Lottie!" Papa smiled.

"Are you surprised?" Finney asked.

"Oh very! I was so frightened I had overslept!"

"Nah! We just wanted to surprise ya' with something."

"Papa you shouldn't have gotten me anything! You don't get paid again for another month."

" _Well actually miss Charlotte, we all chipped in a little... Just for your special day._  Say's Oscar." Snake said.

That's when Baldroy handed it to me.

A little gift, neatly wrapped in brown paper. I closed my eyes and began ripping the paper. When I looked down at my gift I simply smiled and held it close to my chest as I held back tears.

"Well? Do ye' like it?"

Baldroy asked sitting down his cigar,

"I dunno how ta' read too good meself but I was think'n we could learn together."

I raised my head with a smile and hugged my papa tightly.

The wonderful gift he had given me was a small book on how to read. Something I didn't know how to do but always wanted to learn. Beforehand I had always sneaked around and "borrowed" books about poetry or music but I would only stare at the pictures or the words and try to decipher what it was about. Now, because of this gift, I would be able to read lot's of books and tell lot's of stories.

"I love it. Thank you!"  
I turned around to face my Uncles,

"I thank all of you."

"Well that's not all miss Charlotte. There's still one more gift to be given." said Tanaka.

Tanaka walked over to the counter and held out a small plater. He smiled and then removed the top to reveal a beautiful cupcake with light blue frosting and a candle on top.

"Make a wish, miss Charlotte." said Tanaka.

Taking in a deep breath, I closed my eyes, wrinkled my nose and blew out the candle.

"What did ya' wish for Charlotte?" Finney asked.

"I can't say or it won't come true!"

"Well, you enjoy that cake and then-"

"Wait! I want to share it."

"Wha?" Papa said.

" _But it's yours miss Charlotte._ Says Oscar."

"I know it's mine."

I walked over to the cupboard and pulled out four small plates, sitting them beside mine on the table.

"Which is why I want to share it. If it's truly my cake then I can do whatever I want with it and I want us to share it... Together."

My Uncles just looked at me with loving faces before sitting down at the table with me. I carefully cut the little cupcake into five slices, leaving all of us with only two bites each. But I didn't mind. I was thrilled with what I had.

Almost immediately after, my day had begun.

And it started by preparing my masters morning tea and breakfast.

"Good Morning my Lord!" I said entering his room.

"Good morning young Charlotte."

Master Ciel was looking out the window still dressed in his nightgown. He turned to me and smiled as he walked over to his bed and sat down.

"For breakfast this morning we have a lightly poached salmon accompanied by a delicate mint salad."

I began pouring his usual cup of tea, Earl Gray.

"I can also offer toast, scones or a freshly made biscuit. Which would you prefer, my Lord?"

"Oh my. It all sounds so delightful. I suppose I'll take a scone!"

Surprisingly my master was being pleasant that morning. Any other morning he would be short and cross and would often demand to be left alone after I served his tea.

Rolling the breakfast tray over to him, he simply smiled at me again and said,

"Do forgive me if I'm wrong but I do believe it is your birthday today."

"Why yes! It is! Thank you my Lord for asking."

"You must keep in mind though."

Ciel took a sip of his tea,

"Even though it is your day of birth, you still have chores to do."

"Yes my Lord."

"And now that you are of the mature age of ten, I think it's time for you to take on some mature duties."

He gently laid down his cup,

"Today I would like for you to go into town and gather some things for me."

"Into town?"

"Yes... by yourself. I would like for you to go into town by yourself and acquire my things from my tailor. Can I count on you for that?"

"Yes. O-of course my Lord!"

"I would also like for you to pick up some specific herbs and spices for tonight's dinner. Are you writing this down?"

I quickly reached into my apron pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil and began to sketch out everything he demanded.

"I will be meeting with a man named Carlisle Cullen. He owns a vineyard company in France and he wishes to chat about creating a collectors edition of Phantomhive wine. I expect everything go smoothly tonight.... Understood?"

"Yes, my Lord. I promise I won't let you down."

Ciel smiled again as he took another sip of his tea.

"Good. If I were you I would be getting started right away."

I nodded and nervously smiled back.   
I quickly left the room and started running down the stairs. As I was changing into something nicer, I couldn't quite comprehend what I had just been asked to do. Go into town by myself? I had never done something like that before! What if I got lost? Or what if I lost Ciel's things on the way back? NO. I couldn't afford to think that way. I was a servant and it was my job to fulfill my duties for my master.

"Oi! Where ye' off to in such a hurry?" Papa asked.

"I must go into town and retrieve some things for Ciel."

"Well hold on, let me put me boots on and-"

"No. Master Ciel wants me to do this on my own."

"What?! Your not setting foot in that filthy town without me!"

"Papa you can't! Ciel wants me to do this by myself and if you interfere... I don't want him to do something to you, Papa!"

When ever Ciel was angry or felt like his demands weren't being met properly, there were always harsh consequences that followed.

"He's not sending you into town by ye' self! Your still a little girl and anything could happen to ye'."

It was too late. Papa had already begun up the stairs to Ciel's drawing room and walked into the room.

"Phantomhive!"

"Ah, Baldroy. Is something troubling you friend?"

"Cut the bullshit, boy! Your not send'n me daughter ta' town by herself. Not without me."

"I see."

"She's just a little girl! She has no business wonder'n about on her own."

"I couldn't agree more."

"And another thing... What?"

"I said, I agree. That was a foolish notion of mine. Instead I've decided that I will accompany Charlotte to town."

"... You will?" Papa was in disbelief.

"Of course. After all, if I decide I don't like the way my new suit looks, I'm going to have the tailor completely redo it. Therefore I might as well attend."

Papa only stared at Ciel with a look of suspicion before looking over at me.

"See! You no longer have anything to worry about."  
Ciel stood up from his desk and clapped his hands together,

"In Fact, we should probably be going right now if we want tonight to go as planned."

Ciel smiled at Papa, then he looked over at me.

"Are you ready my dear?" Ciel asked.

"Oh! Y-yes my Lord. I'll go fetch you're coat."

As Ciel walked to the carriage Papa grabbed me by the arm and whispered in my ear.

"If something happens I want you to run right back here and get me. Understand?"

"Yes Papa."

I kissed him on the cheek,

"You worry too much. I love you."

"I love you too little Lottie. Be careful."

"I will."

In the carriage I sat on the opposite side, facing my master. I could feel him staring at me with a menacing look. He was always the one person I knew who could smile without showing emotion in his eyes. His eyes just kept this deviant glare in them all the time. Almost as if he were planning his next attack like a snake ready to strike.

I simply kept my eyes staring out the window, watching all the beautiful leaves on the trees turn a carmal brown, mixed with an auburn red.

Something about Fall always made me happy. Not just because of my birthday but something in the air just made everything feel calm.

"May I see the list?"

Asked Ciel.

"Huh?"

I had been pulled out my autumn trance.

"I would like to see the list I had you to write down."

"OH! Of course, my Lord."

Reaching into my coat pocket, I pulled out the list and winced at it before handing it to Ciel. Where I hadn't learned how to read, I could only spell so much and so to make up for it I had to drawl what people said.

"I honestly don't know how you interpret this. I can't make out a single thing here. I certainly hope you know what we need."

"Oh of course, my Lord!"

"Do explain what you've  _'written'_  then."

Taking the list back, I pointed to miss written words and sketches I had drawled and explained as I went along.

"Very well. While I'm in the parlor collecting my wardrobe I would like for you to go down to the street market and gather the herbs and spices I've asked for. I then want you to meet me back at the carriage immediately. NO wondering or mocking about. Am I understood?"

"Yes, my Lord."

The carriage stopped with a jolt.

I stepped out first so I could hold the door for my master. After escorting Ciel into the parlor, he gestured for me to go away and so I did.

On my way to the market, I remember how the streets were very crowded that day. Where it was practically November, there was a light sprinkle of snow in the air. It was quite nippy out but not quite cold enough for the snow to stick to the ground. Even though I was only there to gather groceries for my master, I still enjoyed being among people and smelling the crisp winter air.

The smell of food being cooked in the bakeries, the sound of carriages and buggies and people chatting among themselves as they passed each other on the street. The sight of candy shops and beautiful young Ladies walking down the street in they're big fur coats. Something in the air, something about the people, something in the atmosphere itself...

I guess when your a young maid you don't get out much... and once you do it's like seeing the whole world for the first time.

"Hello there! And what can I get ye' today young lady?"

"I'm looking for the herbs and spices."

"That would be over there, under that tint there."

Walking into the warm tint, the amazing aroma hit me.

All different kinds of smells from nutmeg and cinnamon, to basel and sage.

I pulled out my list and began searching for a spice called, Rosemary.

Suddenly I heard a voice from in front of me.

"That's not Rosemary."

I looked up to see a little girl around my age, maybe younger. Her skin was like porcelain and her hair was white as snow. Her eyes were beautiful green but her smile reveal sharp, jagged like teeth that gave her quite a menacing demeanor. She looked at me and giggled, pointing to where the Rosemary really was.

"That over there is Rosemary."

"Oh! Thank you!"

As I turned around and picked up the jar I thought she had pointed at, I could hear her giggle once again.

"That's still not Rosemary!"

I whirled around and scowled at the little girl.

She had a big, toothy grin across her face as she continued to giggle.

"This! This is Rosemary!"

She said walking over and picking up the right jar.

I took the jar from her and placed it in my basket.

"Thank you. For your information, I didn't know what you were pointing at. There's a lot of herbs here, you know."

"I know that! But the jar clearly said, 'Rosemary' on it."

I had simply frowned at the little girl again and walked away.

As I continued on with my findings, the little decided to follow me as well.

"That's not Thyme." Said the little girl.

I puffed and rolled my eyes.

"This is the Thyme."

She giggled and grinned once more as she handed me the jar.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Where's your mother?" I asked.

"My mother's at home and my father's working. Where's your mummy and daddy?"

"I'm here with my master. I'm here on important duties for tonight's dinner meeting and I mustn't be bothered!"

"You have a master? Your too young to be a maid! Where's your mother?"

Asked the little girl folding her arms.

"I don't have a mother! Now leave me alone!"

"You don't have a mother? Everyone has a mother."

I stopped in my tracks and turned around, facing the little girl.

"Well I don't. I no longer require your assistance. So go home."

"Yes you do! How are you supposed to find what you're looking for if you can't read?"

"I never said I couldn't read."

"True but you never said you could. And from what I've witnessed you can't."

I didn't say anything but stared at the little girl with suspicion.

"Come with me."

Hesitantly I followed her around the tint, collecting all the herbs and spices I needed.

"I'm sorry I was so cross with earlier. I'm truly grateful for help..."

"I'm Crimson."

She held out her hand.

"Thank you Crimson. My name is Charlotte."

"I had a feeling it was you."

Crimson smiled at me and grabbed my hand, pulling me away from the tint.

"Wait! Where are we going? I really must be getting back to my master!"

"I want you to meet someone! They've been asking for you."

"Who? I don't know anyone here!"

Crimson had brought me to a dark alleyway.  
At first I was confused and a little afraid as to why this strange little girl brought me here but then, I felt it.

"There's someone here who wants to talk to you. She told me I could find you at the market and that your name would be Charlotte."

"Who Crimson?"

"Her..."

Crimson pointed to a dark spot in the alleyway.

"Her name is Rachel."

Stepping out of the darkness was a tall, beautiful woman dressed in all white with beautifully long, red hair and blue eyes. She was an apparition, a spirit of sorts.

Ever since I was an infant I had been able to see and hear things but it wasn't until I were older that I understood my gift.

"You can see her too?"

I asked turning to Crimson but I realized Crimson was no longer there.

"I have a message for you."

Said Rachel.

I took a few steps back, not wanting her to come any closer.

She knelt down in front of me and reached out her hand to stroke my cheek.

"Don't be frightened of me sweet child. I come with joyous news."

"Of what?"

"Your awakening."

"...What?"

"The man you know to be your sire and the man you know to be your master are not the men they claim to be."

"...Y-your lying. What do you want?"

I could feel hot tears begin to steam up my eyes.

Fear and disbelief running rampant throughout my body.

"My time here is short so you must listen carefully. Tonight, everything as you know it, will change forever."

"W-why?" I asked shaking.

"Because it is time for my son to return to the grave from which he arose and his reign of terror to end."

"I... I don't understand! You're not making sense! What's going to happen?"

"You'll know what to do when the time comes, my dear."

Rachel began to walk away, fading into the dark alleyway.

"NO! Wait! I don't understand!"

I ran into the darkness to follow her but was met with a hard brick wall. As I sat there, scared, angry and confused, I then realized what I had to do.

**~~~~**

"PAPA!"

I yelled running into the manor.

"Charlotte?"

"Papa! Oh papa something horrible is going to happen!"

Papa was firmly gripping my shoulders as he looked at me with fear and concern.

"Oi! Where's te' fire love?!"

" _Oh dear. Has something happened?_ Say's Jane."

Snake asked.

"It was a spirit." I whispered.

Papa stared at me for a moment then back at the rest of the servants before pulling me aside, into the kitchen.

Ever since I was little Papa had known about my "gift". He knew what I saw and heard. We always tried to keep it quiet in fear of master Ciel sending me away like he did my mother. But Papa always believed me when I told him about these things because he would always witness, first hand, that my predictions were true.

"What's go'n on Lottie?"

"I was at the market and there was this little girl. She helped me find things and was so kind but then... She took me to an alleyway and said there was a woman who wanted to tell me something."

"What woman? I've told ye' ta' never talk ta' strangers."

"I know Papa but she was a little girl like me! And when she showed me the lady in the alleyway..."

Papa held me tightly again and looked me in the eyes.

"What Lottie? What did she do to ye'?"

"... She was dead Papa. She said that something is going to happen tonight. That something was going to change everything."

"What was her name, Lottie? What did she look like?"

"Her name was Rachel. She was beautiful and she had red hair and blue eyes. She was so kind but she also frightened me Papa!"

I began to cry.

"Oh Papa. What should we do?... Papa?"

Looking up at my father's face, he had turned pale and had a look of pure fear.

"Come with me."

Papa took my hand dragged me to a vacant room of the manor.

Everything in it was covered with sheets including the pictures.

Papa walked over to a tall picture that was covered and yanked the sheet off.

"Is that what she looked like?"

He asked.

The picture was of a young couple, smiling together. A handsome young man with black hair and blue eyes and a beautiful young woman with brown hair and blue eyes. The same woman I had seen in the alleyway.

"...Yes..."

I said backing away.

Suddenly we heard Ciel downstairs.

"Oi! Where's ye' basket?"

"I left it down stairs in the kitchen."

Papa ran down stairs in order to distract Ciel. As I slowly creeped down the stairwell and into the kitchen, I could hear them talking in the dining hall.

"I say, did young Charlotte come home? It wasn't until we were have way down the road that I noticed she weren't with us."

"OH yeah! She's fine. She were so excited about tonight, she told me she wanted to run on home and get started on it."

Almost the exact moment I put my dirty apron on, Ciel barged into the kithen with Papa following behind.

"Well! I hear you wanted to get a head start on tonight's super."

Ciel said.

"Y-yes my Lord! I-I was hoping to surprise you w-when you got back."

"Well I certainly am surprised but I don't suggest running off from your master like that again."

"I told 'er tha'!" Papa said nervously.

"Because many master's would whip they're servants when they'd run away."

Ciel walked passed me and grabbed a knife that was sitting on the counter and looked at it as be continued talking.

"No matter how young they'd be."

Suddenly, without warning, Ciel stabbed an apple sitting on the table next to me, causing me to flinch.

"But luckily for you, you have a good Master."

He brought the apple, still stuck to the knife, up to his mouth and took a bite.

"Do be careful young Charlotte. There's many sharp knives in this kitchen. One could get injured quite easily."

And with that said, Ciel had left.

Feeling like I could breathe again, I leaned over the table and sighed out a cry. Papa walked over to me and held me in his arms as I cried.

"I know Lottie. It's all gon'na be fine."

**~~~~**

Ever so quickly, night had crept upon us like a shadow and it was time for dinner.

"Ah! Bonjour Monsieur Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And I, you Monsieur Phantomhive."

"Oh please, call me Ciel."

So far everything was going smoothly just as Ciel wanted but still...

Something inside me felt very wrong. I felt sick and couldn't seem to stay focused on my duties at hand.

"Charlotte?... I do apologize. Charlotte?!"

Ciel shouted.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Monsieur Cullen asked for you to pour him another glass of wine and your just standing there."

"Oh. Do forgive master and Monsieur Cullen."

I bowed in apologies.

"Don't worry yourself pet. All is forgiven!" said Cullen.

"She's still learning I'm afraid."

"Zay all have to learn at some point. Don't zay?"

As Monsieur Cullen was talking, I could feel a hand move up the side of my hip and grip my back. This caused me to jump, spilling red wine everywhere.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

"CHARLOTTE!"

Ciel was now standing up from the table,

"Please! Escort yourself back to the kitchen and while you're in there, try to make yourself useful and prepare the deserts."

"Yes, my Lord."

Bringing out the tray of desserts, I first served my master and then Monsieur Cullen.

Again, Monsieur Cullen eye'd me with lust in his eyes. My hands were shaking and my heart was pounding as I could see his hand slowly reaching for my hip once again.

"Monsieur Cullen, I never thought you were the 'handling' type."

Ciel smirked.

"Oh my! Do forgive me Monsieur Phantomhive. You see, we show affection..."

He grabbed my hip and pulled me closer to him.

"A little differently in France."

Cullen now had his arm around my waist as if to give me a hug.

"I do apologize but you must understand, Monsieur Phantomhive, I would never harm such a young, beautiful girl such as your maid here. I simply show affection in a different manner."

Ciel glared at Monsieur Cullen as he swirled his wine around.  
He then smiled his menacing smile and sit his glass down.

"I completely understand Monsieur. How would you like to have a taste of my families legacy?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"A bottle of wine! Wine that was brewed the year I was born, 1875."

"Oh! Of course Monsieur!"

Ciel stood up and walked over to a painting on the wall and removed it, revealing a safe. Once he unlocked the safe, he pulled out a little bottle of what appeared to be scotch.

"Scotch! Brewed and sealed away since 1875!"

Ciel walked over to Monsieur Cullen and poured a small amount in his glass.

"Oh come now, Monsieur Phantomhive. Surely you know I can handle a little bit more zan zat!"

"Are you sure? It's quite strong!"

"Why of course! After all, I am a man of liquor."

"Well..."

Ciel had an evil look in his eyes.

"If you insist..."

Ciel walked back over to the safe and placed the bottle back inside and covered it back with the painting.

"You are not going to have some?"

Ciel turned around and smiled reassuringly.

"I am afraid I've had a little too much, Monsieur. I'm afraid it doesn't take much for me to get a little tipsy."

"HAHa! You'll be able to hold your liquor once we start selling that wine of yours!"

Monsieur Cullen lifted his glass to make a toast.

"To money and good liquor!"

As Cullen downed his whole shot, he smiled like a fool before grabbing his chest.

Slowly, Monsieur Cullen's face faded from a grin to a wince. He started grabbing at his throat while banging his fist on the table. Next his eyes started bulging as his face turned a light blue.

"Is there something wrong Monsieur?"

Ciel asked while swirling his wine.

Ciel had no look of remorse of concern as Monsieur Cullen began to choke and cough up blood. I, on the other hand, knew what was happening and as Lord Phantomhive's servant I knew that if I tried to help, I too would be in trouble.

Monsieur Cullen had been poisoned.

The only thing I could do was stand back and watch at the violent display before me.

"Why, my dear friend. I do believe your choking."

Ciel stood up from the table and slowly walked towards Cullen, glass of wine still in hand. The man was turning purple now as he violently shook and fell onto the floor. He reached for Ciel's leg in an attempt to beg for help.

Ciel only stood there and watched with pure amusement on his face.

"It's a shame, you know."

Ciel knelt down in front of the dying man,

"I was really looking forward to a Phantomhive wine but I'm afraid it's just not meant to be."

The dying man then turned his attention to me. He reached out his hand in another attempt for help. He started crawling towards me, begging for mercy.

"... Pl... please...h...help...me.."

"Stand your ground Charlotte. Remember, he violated you."

Ciel mocked.

I stared stepping away from the both of them, tears streaming down my face.

"He grabbed you Charlotte..."

"...I can't..."

I cried.

"Do it Charlotte. Do what you've done before."

"...no..."

"I know what you can do Charlotte. I've seen you do it before."

"Not again... Please!"

"Kill him Charlotte."

"NO! I CAN'T DO IT!"

"KILL HIM CHARLOTTE! That is an order!"

"NO! I WON'T! I'M DONE KILLING FOR YOU!"

"As your Master I DEMAND YOU TO KILL HIM!"

Without warning, the gift I had hidden deep within side me, had now been uncaged like a beast breaking free from it's shackles.

In all honestly I can't quite remember everything after that.I remember raising my hands out in front of me and letting out a deafening scream that could be heard throughout the manor. Then the next thing I recall, was being shaken awake by Finnian and the entrance smell of smoke.

"Wake up! Charlotte!"

Finney cried.

I was still somewhat unconscious.

"Please! You must wake up young Charlotte! The manor's burn'n!"

Buring? The manor was on fire?

Coming to, I raised up and witnessed the blazing fire all around us.

"Hurry young Charlotte! I have to get you outta here!"

I stood up and began to follow Finney as we raced out of the burning dining room.

"Where's Papa? And Snake and-"

"They're all trying to put out the fire and salvage what's left!"

"Where's master Ciel?"

"We don't know! I was only told to get you outta here!"

"What happened?"

"I don't know! We heard master Ciel yell'n and then we heard a terrifying scream! Then next thing we know, the lights went out and the fire started!"

Suddenly it was all coming back to me.

The poisoning.

The fighting.

The scream...

"Charlotte! Why did you stop? Come on!"

I had froze in my tracks, realizing what I had done. Realizing that I had caused all of this.

"Finney! I did this!"

"What?!"

"I did this! I was the one who screamed! I set fire to the manor!"

Tears were now streaming down my ash covered face.

"I'm sorry Finney! I had no control."

Finney ran over and hugged me and wiped away my tears.

"None of this is your fault Charlotte! You had nothing to do with this."

"OI!"

It was Papa,

"Why ta' 'ell is everyone stand'n around for?!"

Papa was running down the hall with Snake and Tanaka following behind. They were all carrying something of value including Papa but what Papa had was the picture he had shown me earlier. The picture with Rachel and the handsome man beside her.

"Let's get the hell outta here!" Papa yelled.

"Where's Ciel?" Finney asked.

"Who knows! Let's get go'n! He knows his way out!"

Finney grabbed my hand and pulled me along as we followed them out. Making it to the main hall, it was difficult to see due to the entrance flames. Things were falling from the ceiling and parts of the floor was giving away. Amongst all the chaos, part of the chandelier had fallen, crashing through the floor between me and Finney.

"Charlotte!"

Finney cried,

"Young Charlotte! Just stay where ye' are and I'll come to you!"

I slowly backed away from the gaping hole in the floor but at the same time I didn't want to get burned either. Then that's when I felt myself being pulled from behind by the nape of my dress. An arm wrapped around my neck and a long knife held to my temple.

"CHARLOTTE!" Papa screamed.

I turned my head to see that it was a badly burned Ciel.

"NO body MOVES!"

shouted Ciel,

"Come any closer and I'll slit her throat!"

"WHAT the Hell is WRong with ye'?!" Papa yelled once more.

"I should have done it! I should have done it all those years ago!"

"Done what?! For Gods sake man, put her down!"

"A woman! A woman sleeping with a Demon! I should have killed her for that! BETRAYAL!"

"Your speaking madness! Sebastian was your butler!"

Ciel tightened his grip as he screamed even further.

"HE was never MY butler! And HE was never the hier to Phantomhive!"

"WHO?"

"SIRIUS!"

Everyone looked puzzeled.

"I am NOT the Ciel you know! The Ciel you use to know is no longer!"

That's when I saw it.

The realization and horror on they're faces.

"Good Lord."

Tanaka gasped,

"It's him... It's been him this whole time."

"Who?" Papa asked.

"The REAL Ciel Phantomhive!"

Ciel chanted.

"The boy you once knew as 'Ciel' was SIRIUS! My other bloody half. He summoned that damned Demon the moment I was sacrificed! The same Demon that's cursed this family's name for far too long!"

"Ciel...please! Put 'er down mate..."

Papa begged.

Ciel laughed like a mad man.

"Why do you care? She's not even your own daughter."

"LET HER GO CIEL!"

"She's the devil spawn of that monster! I should have killed her the moment she were born! I should have burned her mother at the stake!"

Ciel then released his grip and throw me to the floor.

He held me to the floor as he raised the knife high above him.

Just as he brought the knife down, he stopped in mid swing, paralyzed.

"What...WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

Ciel cried.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?"

Unaware of my actions, a voice mush different than my own, came through. Almost as if I were speaking in tongue and with that, Ciel was thrown across the room.

I stood up, more pieces of the manor burning and falling all around me as I walked over to the frightened Ciel.

"St... STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

I raised my right hand out in front of me, holding it at Ciel.

"Your reign of terror is over, Ciel."

My voice was different,

"It is time for you to return to the grave FROM WHICH YOU CAME!"

Once again I had been knocked out by my own power.

**~~~~**

Waking up once more, there was nothing but darkness all around me. I couldn't sit up this time and I couldn't move. There was no noise, just silence.

Had I died?

That's when I heard it.

"...C...H..a.rlotte..."

"Who's there? Why are you here?"

"You have summoned me here today.... I can never be changed and nothing sacrificed can ever be regained."

"Who are you?"

"I am who ever you want me to be... A guardian... A servant..."

"You can help me?"

"Yes... but you must choose carefully. Should you refuse my offer, even this once, the victory will forever be out of your reach."

"But will you help me?"

"I'll ask but once more... Do you wish to form a contract with me?"

"... I do... Now please....help me."

The voice chuckled.

"As you wish, my Lady."


End file.
